


idiot for you

by 딸기 두지 (ttalgiduji)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1 Things, Atsumu is dumb, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sakusa is also in love, Sweet, but he's also in love, idiot, sudden confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttalgiduji/pseuds/%EB%94%B8%EA%B8%B0%20%EB%91%90%EC%A7%80
Summary: 4 things that proved Miya Atsumu's statement about being an idiot.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou (Mentioned)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	idiot for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 AM so I'm sorry if this is just a mess.

Sometimes being dumb is the most logical solution to most of Atsumu’s problems.

Or... he just likes being dumb despite the many consequences it entails. Sure, fine, being stupid is not the most pleasant way of wording it and not the greatest way to solve things for others but Atsumu likes to think of it as his go-to plan aka _‘the no braincells’ plan_. Actually... that doesn’t sound too good either but his point still stands.

Mainly because, over the years living on this Earth, this statement has been proven over and over. About four times, to be exact.

* * *

1\. 

First, to impress someone, he had to dive into the cold waters of a river when it was already freezing in the winter.

Hinata joined in his stupid idea, creating a huge splash. Both of their heads are submerged in blue for seconds before they go up for air and Atsumu finds himself searching for that someone. Said someone stayed on the river bank, watching them whip their heads back and forth, only for their hair to stick to their foreheads, with mild interest.

And Atsumu knew he impressed him— if the smallest up-curl of Sakusa’s lips was a thing to consider. It’s weird. There’s even a slight hint of amusement in his eyes.

What made it a dumb decision aside from the fact that he was willing to make himself an ice cube just to make his crush look at him? Well, he remembered that he didn’t pack any spare clothes since he wasn’t planning to swim.

He got out of the river, dripping wet and shivering. But hey, it caught Sakusa’s attention, plus it scored him a chance to borrow his jacket.

* * *

2\. 

Second, to invite the same person to prom. Atsumu planned it— how he was going to invite Sakusa to be his date. He planned the gifts and everything and his heart was going crazy just by thinking about it. He may not look like someone who formulates a step by step process before they clash to the scene, but he does. It’s quite handy. The only problem?

He doesn’t follow it because of his impulsiveness.

You see, the invitation was supposed to be on Friday when no one was around— Hinata and Bokuto would go eat in a newly-opened restaurant just around the block— so it would be just the two of them. It looked romantic in Atsumu’s head, the scene playing like a snippet of a K-drama scene with the sparkles, slow-mo, and shit. However, when Wednesday rolled around, Atsumu could barely contain his excitement.

Alas, in an abrupt burst of happy hormones and feelings, he blurts it out. _Loud_. “Kiyoomi-kun, can I be yer date?”

What he didn’t realize is that he wasn’t alone in the locker room. Hell, Hinata and Bokuto were there too.

When Atsumu turns his head, Sakusa, well, was behind him, shock sprawled on his usually stoic features. It took a moment for him to process everything.

Ah... it’s so hard being a dunce.

Then, he turns red, but he thinks it was too late for him to tell it was a joke when Sakusa mutters, “It sounds too sincere to be a joke.” like he just read Atsumu’s mind. Atsumu can’t even look at him. _What the hell? 'S not like I confessed. But why does it feel like I just did...?_

“I...”

“Can I still accept the offer?”

Atsumu wants to cry in joy. “Er... If yer sure.”

Sakusa... smiles. “Perfect.” God. He would kill for that smile. He should just give the chocolates to Sakusa on Friday.

(He gave it on Thursday.)

* * *

3\. 

Third, when he got into a situation where he accidentally confessed. Look, blame him for being too possessive or anything but, _honestly,_ what can he do?! He’s Miya Atsumu. He’s easily irked when someone touches his stuff by nature. He’s also a _Libra_ , mind you _and_ what do people do when they’re in love? Stare at your crush and someone else getting too close with a blank, emotionless face feeling nothing?

No, don’t think so.

Atsumu kept out of Sakusa’s line of sight, canceling any plans that involved him, turning him down with rushed reasons— like he needs to help out Osamu with his business, which is like, _total bullshit_ — and just _ignoring_ him.

It’s dumb.

Atsumu knows because why would he feel jealous? It’s not like they were dating or anything. It’s not like Sakusa would even notice and what gave him the right? He’s just someone who watched Sakusa from afar. Sure, they went to prom together, but that’s it. They eat together, practice together but that’s normal. He’s just a friend to Sakusa and vice versa.

And he’s dumb to feel this way. Man, this feels like shit.

“Miya.” Atsumu flinched when he hears the all-too-familiar voice. Yet he doesn’t dare to look at the man behind him.

“Omi-kun.” He closes his locker shut. “Ya need somethin’?”

“Why are you ignoring me?”

 _Because I love you too much for my own good._ “What d’ya mean, Omi-omi?” Atsumu musters a small laugh on the end to hide the crack on the nickname, thinking how much of an idiot he is. But he knows playing dumb won’t get him anywhere. Or _being_ dumb, for that matter.

“Don’t lie, Miya.” Sakusa crosses his arms. “I noticed that you turn down every invitation to eat.”

“Just wanted a bit of fresh air.” Atsumu, this time, looks at Sakusa. “Time for myself, ya know?”

_So I can forget..._

“You decide to take time for yourself when I finally accept Hinata and Bokuto’s invitation? Even when _you_ eat with them almost every time?”

Atsumu sighs. “Look, Omi-omi. I don’t know—“

“You turned me down when we were supposed to be practicing. You didn’t look at me, comment about what I do and just flat-out avoided me.” Sakusa cuts him off, walking straight towards him. And Atsumu fumbles, backing away until his back feels the cool surface of the locker. “Miya, did I do something wrong?”

Atsumu was practically forced to stare at Sakusa’s eyes while the other glowered at him.

 _Shit._ Atsumu gulps. _How do I breathe again?_

“N-No...” Atsumu looks away.

“Then, what?”

“Just—“ Atsumu can’t handle this anymore. Was there a magic exit somewhere, so he can get out of here, resign and move to another country?

_“Atsumu.”_

There it goes, his sanity.

He hears his name and Atsumu doesn’t know if he made a mistake when he turns his head only to meet Sakusa’s lips.

_No way._

"No!” Atsumu pushed Sakusa-- too hard--making the other take a few steps back. “Why did'ya— 'S ain't a joke, Kiyoomi-kun!” Atsumu tried to fight back the burning in his eyes, and the tears that would follow. He failed. “Ya kissed me and now what am I supposed to do?” _Why is he even crying?_ “What am I supposed to do when I have feelings for ya?!”

Atsumu covers his mouth, feeling the sudden weight of his words and the sinking feeling on his chest made him realize what he just did. 

Fuck, he’s so dumb.

Did he just _seriously_ confess? _When he already told himself that he wouldn’t run after him after he saw Sakusa with someone else?_

“I-I have to go—“

“Atsumu, wait.” Sakusa catches his hand, making Atsumu halt. Atsumu looks at him. “Please.”

“Omi, please let me go.” He sniffles.

“I’m inlove with you, Atsumu."

Silence occupied the room.

Atsumu grits his teeth. “Don’t joke about it.” _It would just hurt more._ "You think this is funny, don't ya?" 

“I’m not joking.” Sakusa’s grip on his hand tightens. “Would I kiss you if I didn't like you?”

 _You wouldn’t_ , Atsumu’s mind whispers. But what if this is all a dream? Or just a ruthless dare Sakusa was forced to do? Or what if Atsumu was just lying to himself and was going deaf?

What if—

“I’m serious.” Sakusa’s soft voice took him out of his knotted string of thoughts. 

“... Do ya really mean it, Omi-Omi?”

“Yes.” Sakusa breathes out, eyes not betraying his reassuring tone. “Yes, I do, 'Tsumu.” His eyes, along with the warmth of his hands told Atsumu everything he needed to know.

Atsumu may have repaid Sakusa with ten times more kisses that single day.

* * *

4.

Fourth, being in love. In general.

Seriously, Atsumu never considered being the one who catches feelings. He likes to flirt, yes, but it’s whatever. Feelings are a whole other thing and he’s sure every situation that has it in its mix can turn out to be one of the worst things to ever happen in your life.

Love can be scary. Trust him, he’s seen a lot of it happen. So, he swore to himself that he wouldn’t catch it first. Much like his other plans, though, this too was a complete and utter failure. He’s dumb. And dumb people are much more likely to fall victim to love, according to his findings when he was observing his brother and Suna.

Ugh. Gross.

Atsumu snuggles his cheek on Sakusa’s neck, loving the warmth of his boyfriend’s body. It’s a surprise that Sakusa liked cuddling. Atsumu already accepted the sad realization back then-- that Sakusa doesn't like being touchy, when he was still in the first crush-stage but Sakusa turned out to be okay with it. He adores it, in fact. Sometimes, he’s even the one who initiates it with a pout and occasionally, a vivid smile.

Damn, Sakusa. Atsumu is weak. Stop being so cute!

“Ahh...” Atsumu starts. “I still remember when I confessed to ya."

“That was a year ago,” Sakusa mutters, shifting on the bed.

"Did ya know I was jealous of Komori that day?" 

"Seriously." Sakusa lets out a snort, pulling Atsumu closer. "Out of all people, it has to be my cousin." 

"Hey! 'S not my fault I didn't know!" Atsumu pouts.

"Sure." Sakusa rolls his eyes playfully. “It’s already 9. You’re still not gonna get up?"

Atsumu hums. Sakusa can hear his smile when he says, “Nah.”

“Idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

Sakusa chuckles. “True.”

“Five more minutes?”

Sakusa can’t say no to that. “Fine.” Atsumu giggles, wrapping an arm around Sakusa’s waist and squeezing him hard. Feeling too giddy to wake up.

* * *

Actually, you know what? If it could get him the love of his life and his award-winning cuddles, maybe being dumb was the best solution after all.His 'no braincells' plan works like a charm every time. 


End file.
